


To Pleasure a Prince

by Aysvin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, LOTS of Shameless Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysvin/pseuds/Aysvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the Reader, have been working in the royal palace for a fair amount time when Loki, Prince of Asgard, offers you a position as his personal servant, almost like an assistant. He tells you up front that one of your duties will include you letting him pleasure himself with your body, a task that you are more than willing to fulfill. As time goes on he brings others into bed with the two of you and, sometimes, will 'lend' you out to those he favors.</p>
<p>This is a collection of those ventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quick Info/The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the words and the Reader. All other characters and such are not mine.}
> 
> It's the first night between you and Loki and you are worried if you can please your prince. Thankfully, he takes matters into his own hands and you find yourself enjoying things more than you had hoped.

**Quick Info**

This is a series of one-shot smut fics. They happen in the same universe so it’s always the same characters. Same Loki, same reader, same others. There is no underlying plot that they follow. Overall it is not a multi-chapter fan-fic, just a collection of smutty goodness. The first three entries will be in chronological order as it starts with the reader being with Loki for the first time and progresses through to more kinky adventures. The later chapters are kinda in some sort of chronological order, but it’s no specific and they could really happen whenever.

**This is all pre-Thor.**

**This is all NSFW**

The reader is Loki’s servant who has to let him pleasure himself with her body. It’s not a slavery situation. She was offered the job and took it as it also requires her to be like a personal assistant to the prince of Asgard. As for being ‘loaned out’ to others by Loki, the reader is indifferent towards it. She doesn’t say no and instead goes along with it however unenthusiastically. This is NOT slavery/non-con. It’s more like “meh, whatever-con.” If she can find some pleasure in it, she’s cool with it.

~~*~~

CHAPTER

~~*~~

  
You sat nervously on the edge of the large, ornate bed that belonged to Prince Loki of Asgard. He was finishing with some research about Nifflehiem. Trouble was brewing there so he was gaining as much background information he could. For a time you had helped him, as was your job as his personal servant. It was your duty to clean up any mess he made, run errands, ready baths, remind him of important meetings, help him teach his students magic, and among various other tasks you were required to grant him access to your body. Despite the challenges that went along with the position, you had taken it when it was offered to you. The perks far outweighed the aspects of the situation that you found unsavory. Besides, you were not some prude, closed legged woman. While you were still untouched it was merely due to the fact that you had not found anyone the partner with. Sex with the second prince and heir of Asgard would be an excellent place to start. It would bring you closer to your master and, through that, a more important place in the social hierarchy. The job also paid a fair sum of money for a servant and, after a few years, you would have enough to leave working at the palace and start your own venture in the city. You had always wanted to own your own shop and this could be a means to an end.

  
The skin around your fingernails was beginning to pay the price for your anxiety. The act of being deflowered didn’t really scare you even though you knew there would be pain and discomfort. What gnawed at you was the thought that the prince wouldn’t enjoy himself. Yes, you have heard that as long as they have a warm body to bury their cocks in they will be satisfied…but what about the tricks known by experienced lovers? Stories told by others never went into enough details whenever they were told, which was not often. They did little to prepare you. However, you took comfort in knowing that Loki himself had chosen you for this position and that he most definitely thought you attractive enough to bed you. That had been evident over the past few days as his eyes would look you up and down, lingering on your breasts. It’s why he ordered you to his chambers this night. And so there you were, in a pale green night gown whose fitted material was translucent enough to distinguish between the skin of your breasts and your nipples.

  
It did not take long for the prince to arrive and when he did it was with a deliberate slowness, his eyes fixed on you. A smirk crossed his lips as his gaze bore into yours, hints of lust sparking to life in his green orbs. “Stand,” he ordered softly, moving over to a side table and pouring a glass of wine from a decanter. You did as you were told with your hands resting by your sides. The hem of your shift barely reached your fingertips, a fact that the man before you did not let go unnoticed. He eyed your legs as he sipped at his wine and drew closer. “Reveal yourself so I may look upon what will soon be mine.”

  
Silently you slid the garment off of your shoulders and let it fall to the floor. There had been nothing underneath and thus you were bare for his viewing pleasure. You found some trouble with looking into his eyes now so instead you focused on his collar bone, refusing to drop your gaze to the ground. “Is my form satisfactory for you, my prince?” Though you tried to keep the nervousness out of your voice you could tell some showed in how quiet you spoke.

  
“Very much so,” Loki murmured, taking another sip of wine while his free hand brushed over your hip. He tilted your head up and poured some drink between your lips. You gulped it down though some missed and trailed down your chin. Suddenly there was a hot tongue catching the drops and lingering longer than necessary against your skin. His hand returned to ghosting over you as he took his time circling you, taking in the sight of your flesh. After a few moments he came back around to your front, a grin on his face. Leaning in, he nipped at your earlobe and traced the curving cartilage with the tip of his tongue. You couldn’t help but shiver which brought out some laughter from the black haired prince. “Oh the things I’m going to do to you,” he purred, fingers pinching the peak of one of your breasts. “Perhaps not all tonight, but soon…soon I shall have you in ways you cannot even imagine.”

  
Loki made you step backwards until you stumbled onto the bed, falling into a sitting position with the magician towering over you. A large hand rested on your shoulder and he pushed you onto your back with your legs hanging off the mattress just below the curves of your ass. He parted them gently and, without so much as a peek at your sex, he stood between them. Long fingers trailed up from your hip and to your breast, which he cupped without hesitation. With his thumb he rubbed small circles around the bud and caused it to stiffen and raise itself. As this was happening a small thrill of excitement fluttered in your stomach. Some of it turned into a dull heat inside of your womanhood and the first signs of arousal came to life.

  
A cool trickle of wine hit your naval and you glanced down to see the liquid form small pools upon your belly. You could only watch with a strange sense of fascination when Loki’s tongue flicked over your skin and lapped up the drink. It was deliberately drawn out and his eyes rose to meet yours. The look he had…the lust they contained…they reminded you of a predator about to pounce on its prey. Another wave of excitement washed over you when he poured more wine on to your breasts, the valley in between, and the hollow of your throat. You held your breath in anticipation as you waited for his soft lips and warm tongue to cleanse your flesh.

  
Loki straightened up and shrugged off his leather jerkin and removed the green tunic that resided underneath. Now naked from the waist up, he tossed his clothing aside without care. It was no secret that, while he was not bulky like his brother, he was still strong and lethal. Here was the proof in his muscle definition. It was the graceful strength that a large cat would possess, sleek and ready to explode when the need arose.

  
His hands placed themselves on your knees and he ran them over your thighs, up to your hips, and beyond. Starting just under the valley of your two plump mounds, he gave one long like up to your collar bone. Your breath hitched and fingers curled into the bedding beneath you. His bare chest brushed over your own and it caused the heat in your core to intensify. Just the thought of being flesh to flesh, intertwined with your new master, was enough to make your clitoris to pulse lightly. The wandering mouth now exploring your neck only added to the sensation and you felt yourself dampen.

  
In no time he was laving at your breasts, fondling one as the other was prey to his hunger. He would tweak your nipples or suck at the underside of a breast in order to draw shy, needy whimpers from you. With a line of kisses he made his way to your throat and settled his leather clad loins against your naked ones. You moaned as Loki parted your lips with his own and slid his tongue inside your welcoming mouth. It grazed yours and one of your hands gripped his arm as you returned the kiss. On their own accord your legs moved against his as if to spur him on…but perhaps that was the point. Either way it seemed to work as his lips moved fiercer against yours and both of your breathing became heavy. His hands grasped at your chest and thighs, yours tangled in his midnight hair to pull him closer.

  
His lean hips started to rock against yours and produced friction against your sex. At first you shied away, the sudden contact and shock of pleasure issued by your clitoris surprising you. It merely caught you off guard and after a moment you were gasping as the leather of his trousers became slick with your wetness. You had to break the kiss and rest your head back against the mattress, eyes fluttering closed and lips parted, your mind focused on the feelings between your legs. You heard him chuckle before his teeth scraped against the junction of your neck and shoulder.

  
The hard length of his cock was easy to feel against your inner thigh, the rushing blood within making its pulsations tangible. After a moment of hesitation you placed a hand amid your lower bodies and let his member grind into your palm. It hindered your own pleasure, but the light grasping of your fingers would increase his and it was the prince whose satisfaction mattered most.

  
Raising his head, Loki grinned wickedly. “Eager for my cock, girl? Do not fret, for you shall receive it in due course.” Though his voice was soft there was a dangerous aspect to his lustful tone. “Would you like to know what I’m going to do to you, virgin? I’m going to taste that silken slit of yours and I’ll have you crying out as I do so. My cock will invade your body and you will stretch for it, greedily accepting it back in again and again. At first, as your grow accustomed to your penetration, I shall be gentle, but once your muscles loosen I will ride you as I see fit. Understood, maiden?”

  
His words shocked you. Never before had anyone spoken to you so descriptively about such matters. Then again, this was your first time ever being in a scenario like this. Friendly teasing was to, of course, be left for other times. Letting the true meaning of his words sink in, you pictured what he had promised in your mind’s eye. The image of him looming over you appeared, muscles flexing as he thrust into you. More liquid heat pooled at your opening as the vision filled your thoughts.

  
A strong grip on your chin interrupted your dream and you met Loki’s eyes as you opened your own. “Well?” he insisted, rutting against your hand a few times. “Speak, virgin, for I would know what you have to say before all you can do is gasp and moan my name.”

  
“I do understand,” you finally answered, massaging his shaft through his pants. “Tell me how best to please you, my lord, and I shall do my best.”

  
The Trickster smirked and nipped at your collar bone. “Tonight you needn’t do anything except part your pretty little thighs. I will begin to teach you the art of sex tomorrow.”  
Stepping back, he unlaced his trousers and pushed them down until he could kick them off. You sat up to get a better look at him. He was bigger than you had thought he would be. You had asked a few women what to expect and they told you the average size of a male. Your master was longer and thicker than they had described. It was hard and you could see it twitch as it stood at attention for you. The direction of your stare was not hidden from Loki and he took himself in hand and stroked the shaft before your eyes. You blushed and moved all the way onto the bed, lying back down to await the prince.

  
You were still nervous, but lust had joined the feeling and it made your entrance seemingly ache for the organ you had just beheld. In fact, it was throbbing thanks to his grinding and if that alone had felt so good you wondered what it was going to be like once the initial discomfort was gone. It was supposed to subside quickly and by the Nine did you hope that was true.

  
Only now did His Highness glance at what you had to offer. The expression he gave was an intense predatory one, as if you were his meal after a long fast. It sent a tremble through you, from scalp to toes. Loki crawled on to the bed and you were sure he would continue up your body, but instead he buried his face between your thighs and the next thing you knew something hot and wet was flicking over your folds and clit. Your hips jerked and his large hand flew up to hold you still. Taking in a shuddering breath, you closed your eyes and pulled at the blanket under your fingers. Little jolts of pleasure were firing from where the tip of his tongue made contact with your delicate core. They were quick and you could later describe them as shallow, for when the rest of his muscle joined in a longer more profound sense of bliss shot through your nerves. The man’s kisses had been enjoyable, to be sure, but this…oh this was something far, far superior. It numbed your mind and you did not register your eyes open and they stared at the ceiling, glazed over in ecstasy.

  
Loki continued to lick you, tasting every inch of your womanhood that he could reach. When he began to suck on your swelling nub your gasps turned into a cry and your fingers flew into his hair. Were you allowed to do that? Was it right? You didn’t care; it was the farthest thing from your mind. Your legs moved restlessly and moans escaped you every few seconds. How could anything feel this good? So distracted were you by the suckling of his lips that you hardly noticed the slight burning pain of a finger slipping inside of you. The feeling was gone after some gentle movements as he did what he could to stretch you with as little discomfort as he could manage. He crooked the digit up as if beckoning someone to come closer and the tip pressed against your top wall. A whimper escaped you at the strange yet pleasant feeling so he did it again.  
Soon he had you panting, your head tossing as you fought for something within you. You did not know what, but you wanted it. Two long fingers were now slowly pumping in and out of your hot sheath, glazed in the evidence of your arousal. His hold on your clitoris would lax for a few moments before starting again, his tongue flicking it every so often. All of it was driving you mad with desire. Then he repeated the gesture inside of you that had you whimpering before, only now he managed to hit an even more sensitive patch of skin and your hips bucked. You heard him laugh and he touched the spot once more.

  
“Oh, my lord,” you moaned helplessly, a slave to the sensations assaulting you, “how are you doing this to me?”

  
His sole answer was to stop the withdrawal of his fingers and simply rub them carefully over his newly discovered secret weapon. You gasped and your back arched as a tightness started to build in your stomach. It kept increasing until you were grinding against his hand and mouth, inaudible sounds passing your lips. You felt like the coiling pressure was going to break and that when it did things were going to go wrong. This reaction wasn’t supposed to happen and it needed to be stopped before it ruined everything.

  
“My prince…please…something is amiss,” you tried to warn in a strained voice, fighting the tightness from coming lose. “Please…I can’t…my stomach is not right.”

  
Loki merely growled, actually growled at you, and quickened the sucking of his mouth and the rubbing of his fingers. In moments your spine was a like a bow and a loud cry tore from your lungs as your muscles convulsed and waves upon waves of pure ecstasy crashed over you, the coil snapping. Your quim squeezed around his fingers and a rush of wetness coated your insides and dripped out of you. The Trickster groaned and turned to licking your nub as you slowly rose back up from nearly drowning. As your breathing leveled out Loki removed his hand and lapped up what he could from your folds. Your hips twitched with each swipe of his tongue. You were still recovering when he kissed and nipped his way up your body and to your neck. Long digits parted your lips and his musk soaked fingers dipped into your mouth. Loki had you taste yourself; lick him clean, as he marked your throat with his teeth.

  
“I have been the first man to touch you, to see you,” his soft, smug filled voice whispered into your ear. “I have granted you release, brought you to climax, and now I shall work towards my own.”

  
His hand was gone from your face and you felt something probe your entrance. You braced for pain as he held you down with one hand and used the other to position himself. The broad tip of his cock nudged at you then slowly pushed its way inside. Your breath hitched and would have pulled away if he had not been holding you still. It was a burning pain right at the very start of your opening, but after a moment you realized that was it. It didn’t worsen and only discomfort was felt inside. Yes, your eyes were watering a bit, but that was all and you could endure this as the worse was over.

  
Loki kissed your lips with a restrained fervor, his muscles tensing all over as he fought not to surge himself forward and hurt you more than was needed. “Take me,” he murmured, finally sinking in all the way to his base. “Take all of me.”

  
You groaned as he remained steadfast inside of you for a few seconds, the burning gradually ebbing away. He pulled almost completely out then slowly seated himself deep again, doing this a few more times before quickening his pace and taking easy, shallow thrusts which buried only half his length. It hardly hurt now, but his manhood felt strange and uncomfortable within you.

  
The prince grasped your hair with a soft hand, tenderly tilting your head in order to place light bites on your neck. A sudden clenching of your lower muscles caused a groan to rise from his chest. “Your virgin quim is so tight, but soon…soon it will gratefully accept my invasion…then upon our next encounter…it will beg for it.” He said all of this between heavy breaths as he forced control over himself, his desire to go deeper and harder needing to be smothered.

  
The words brought you comfort and you wrapped your arms around him, pulling his chest closer against yours. A heavy sigh blew against your ear and he angled his thrusts a bit differently so he could delve further within you while keeping his easy pace. He brushed that sensitive spot inside of your channel again and you gave a small gasp. It wasn’t as pleasurable as before, the stretching of your walls still rather unpleasant, but it was there.

  
Your two bodies remained much like this, only Loki’s pace and depth rising and falling at times, until he began hissing and grunting. As his release drew closer he sat back onto his knees and lifted your hips to better penetrate you. You yourself moaned at the new position as it allowed him to stroke your clit with his thumb as he thrust himself deep and fast. Within moments his mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered closed, sharply inhaling and letting his head fall back. There was a shuddering groan and he stilled, a warm rush transferring from his cock to your womanhood.

  
After he was spent Loki withdrew and laid beside you, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. “It will get better,” he promised quietly, turning to look at you. “Soon I’ll have you crying out in ecstasy.”

  
A small smile touched your lips and your rolled onto your side, a little bit of an ache taking root between your legs. “I do not doubt it, prince…especially if you use your tongue again,” you added shyly, a blush touching your cheeks.

  
“Oh I will.” Loki smiled wickedly then gently reached for your core. You parted slightly for him, wondering what he was doing now. An answer was given as he placed a finger at your lips. “Suck,” he commanded and you obeyed.

  
Horror filled you as you tasted not only your own musk from before, but something salty. By the smug expression on his face you knew exactly what it was. You flushed an even deeper shade of red and hid your face in the blankets of his bed. Loki laughed and stroked your hair, pulling you closer.  
If only you knew that he had yet to truly begin teasing you.


	2. #2) Washing Away the Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a festival going on in Asgard and everyone has been drinking to varying degrees. Loki gets pissed off and has a bit too much and you have an idea on how to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...except maybe this computer...and a few other things...but not Loki or any other mentioned Marvel characters. The Reader, however, I do own, which means YOU ARE ALL MINE!!!!}
> 
> I've also never been drunk or have had sex...beware of suckage.
> 
> Also, thanks to my friend, Ari, for giving me the drunk idea as well as helping me with coming up with dirty things for him, and other characters, to say throughout this series.

~~*~~

All of Asgard was feasting and drinking…well, almost all of Asgard. You and other servants still had jobs to do. You had gotten to celebrate at the beginning of the festivities but had needed to start cleaning up after lords and ladies soon after. With all the toasts and drinking games there were many broken tankards lying in shards. A goodly number of servants had been assigned to the task of picking up the wreckage, spills, and whatever other mess could be found.

Being Prince Loki’s personal ‘assistant’ you left for his chambers at sunset to ensure everything was ready for him when he decided to retire for the night. You had laid down fresh bedding, picked up the books and scrolls from his day of research, polished dull pieces of his armor, and washed dried mud off of his riding boots. Your slightly fuzzy mind made from the wine you had consumed cleared as you worked. This would not do this evening, so every so often you sipped from the decanter Loki usually kept at hand in his chambers. Now your thoughts were slightly muddled again and, since high quality Asgardian wine was an aphrodisiac, you began to long for your prince.

Once you were done with the chores you made your way through to Loki’s washroom and began readying a hot bath. The technology of the large, pool-like tub would keep the water warm until its occupant arrived, all you had to do was see it filled and set up the scented oils and gels your master used. It shouldn’t take him too much longer to come to bed. He was not known for spending a night eating and drinking. So you waited, lying on the elegant stone ground, humming a song. By the time the bath was filled the room had become very warm and your clothing you found much too hot. That was alright, though, you were usually ordered to undress and join His Highness in the tub. Taking your clothes off before he even arrived seemed like a good idea and it would let you show him the dampness between your legs. Maybe he would take you then and there, water forgotten. Now, if he would just come up to his quarters and forsake the parties of Asgard.

After a short while you grew restless and let your hands run sensuously over your stomach and breasts, pretending they were his. You tried to mimic his usual firm yet careful caress but it was a poor imitation. Parting your legs, your fingers pressed against your clit and rubbed in soft circles. A moan escaped you as, instead of thinking the touch as Loki’s, you envisioned yourself being mounted from behind, his hard body riding your softer, more delicate frame. He would pound into the welcoming cunt presented to him, the sound of flesh meeting flesh hanging in the air. Yes, a good, solid ride sounded perfect. All you needed was…

The noise of heavy doors banging open reached you and you scrambled to remove your clothing. He was here and you wanted him inside your quim as soon as possible. Loki shouted your name and so you replied with your location, throwing your garments into a corner.

His steps drew closer and you peeked over your shoulder to see him come through the door way and stop in his tracks. Anger is apparent upon his face and his hair was mussed up and back slightly hunched. Something had him furious and, most likely, wine had him drunk. Despite this you sauntered over to the man.

“My prince,” you implored in a husky tone, “I’ve been preparing everything for you. Your bath is warm and my quim slick for your cock.” Surely he would not be able to resist such a blunt statement. He did, and instead of falling upon you as you had expected his eyes turned steely and narrowed into a glare. You frowned and turned your eyes to the ground as he stripped. “I am sorry,” you murmured, afraid that you had done something wrong.

The young man pushed past you, unbuckling his belt and pulling lose the laces of his trousers, stumbling a bit as he went. He plopped to the ground at the edge of the bath and tugged off his boots and pants then tossed them aside. You uneasily watched as he gracelessly slid into the waiting water, knocking over some oil you had set out. Hastily, you cleaned it up with a rag and set the jar back to where it had been.

You remained kneeling at the water’s edge, waiting for your master to command you to do something, or at the very least acknowledge you. When it didn’t come after several minutes you stood up to leave, but long fingers clamped around your ankle. “Stay.”

Looking down, you noticed Loki grinding his jaw in frustration, green eyes a bit out of focus. This was not like him, being drunk. He disliked having his wits dulled by alcohol. Had whatever enraged him caused him to partake in too much drink? You didn’t dare ask, but sat back down, this time hanging your feet over the tub’s rim so your lower legs were submerged. Again there was silence for a short while before you finally decided that nothing was going to happen unless you addressed him first.

“Is there anything you…require?” you asked, almost forgetting the word thanks to your own muddled mind. Perhaps you should not have had as much wine as you did. Too late now. “A massage for your foul attitude?”

“Foul attitude?” he growled in a bit of a slur. “Watch yourself, sersant. I may be a basstard but I’m still the queen’sson.”

“Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you. I’ve had a little too much wine as well.” Your words were careful, or as careful as you could make them at the moment. Who knew what would irritate him more. “What do you mean by ‘bastard’? You are a trueborn son of their Majesties. What has put such a thought into my prince’s mind?” Hesitantly you reached out to gently rub his shoulder.

Loki scoffed but allowed your touch, swaying slightly until he rested against the side of the tub. You moved to frame his form with your legs, feet rubbing his sides as he settled between your legs. You cradled his head and stroked his midnight hair. It was easy to tell how tense he was, his body shaking slightly and his jaw taught with thinned lips. Your tender caress only made the reaction worse to a small extent, but maybe after a few moments he would relax.

“What do olthers say ‘bout me?” he asked a few minutes later, his tone still holding hints of irritation. “Do they think me ill-begotten?”

Bending down, you kiss his cheek and trailed your hands down his lean chest. “I’ve never heard of such a thing,” you reassure him. “How could anyone think that when your family loves you so?”

Loki reached up to tangle his fingers into your hair. “A heated dizcushion,” slurred the prince, trying to take care and pronounce the words properly. “A fool…a metal worker from the forge became displeazed with my skill with wordz that he condemned me ass the child of an affair of my mother’s, that I am no Odinzon. A golden king with a golden queen and golden heir could not produze a darkling like me. Said she wanted a child of sorcery and lay with wicked men to create me. A harlot of immorality.”

“Well a pox on that goose-brained oaf! Frigga is a noble and loyal wife! Never would she do such a thing!” Your arms wrapped loosely around Loki’s neck and you pressed your cheek to his. “Traits can remain hidden as they are passed down. You may be the black sheep, but only because those attributes decided to show themselves. Anyone who contests your lineage or Her Majesty’s fidelity is a fool above all others.”

Loki seethed silently for a few minutes as you rubbed his shoulders and placed soft kisses along the column of his neck. Even though he was in a foul temper you still desired him. The craving had kept you damp and if he were to take a peak he’d find you glistening in the washroom’s soft lighting. It was becoming clear, though, that his rage would keep him from initiating more intimate contact. With this in mind, you removed yourself from behind him and slowly submerged yourself into the water. You came around in front of Loki and placed your palms upon his chest.

Emerald orbs followed your every movement and flickered downwards when you touched him. With his jaw still clenched he stared at you harshly, gaze faintly out of focus. “You play with fire tonight. An enraged man drunk off of Æsir wine…my nature is none to kind at this instant.”

“I know,” you purred, lowering your caress to bellow the water line and to his cock. It was semi-hard and twitched under your strokes. “Come, my prince, and take your frustrations out on me.”

He stood from the step he’d been sitting on and swayed waste deep in the middle of the large tub. His long arms had encircled you and you tried to hold him steady. Fingers gripped your chin like a vice and roughly tilted your head up. Ardent lips crushed against yours, tongue probing sloppily. When your mouth opened he invaded eagerly. The hand at your face wrapped around your throat tight enough to hinder your breathing. Loki’s free palm fondled your ass, grasping at its soft curves and pulling you closer so he could grind against you.

A whimpering moan left you and you were positive your lips would be bruised by morning. Willingly, you let him force you backwards to the edge of the pool. The stone ledge pressed against your lower back and you were pinned. The sorcerer took advantage of this and bucked hard into your naval, where his manhood reached while standing alongside you. In retaliation you nipped his bottom lip, earning a hiss. He lifted you up and nearly threw you down onto the dry ground. Thankfully he had decided to cradle the back of your head and it was saved from damage. Once you were down he straightened and grasped your hips. Welcoming thighs parted and the Trickster positioned himself between them. In but a moment his hardening erection impaled your core. You walls accepted him, though you could have done with a bit more lubrication.

Expecting a rough pace, you were surprised when he didn’t move. Instead he tugged you forward as he stepped back until only your head and shoulders remained on the ledge. The rest of you was held up by the prince and the grip he had on your hips. Like this he could angle you however he wanted and started to thrust into your smaller frame. It was an inconsistent pace, but it had enough force to jar your body. The sounds of sloshing water and clapping skin mixed with your gasping moans. Loki grunted at the pleasure of the hot, wet sheath molded around his cock and drove deeper.

You hooked your legs around his waist and clutched at his wrists for anchorage. Your breasts moved in time with his surging manhood, drawing his drunken gaze. It was hitting you hard, deep, and you began crying out in ecstasy. The harshness caused some discomfort as he rammed himself between your thighs, but it was a delicious, arousing pain. Your eyes flickered shut and mouth opened slightly as your breathing intensified. Now you could focus more on the noises Loki was making and, by the Nine, was he louder than usual. Normally he’d groan, speak filthy words to you, and maybe grunt a few times. He was often in control of such things, but the night’s alcohol had done away with it.

“Oh…ah!” Loki tossed his head back, his voice filling the chamber. “Ah! Damn!” One, two, three fierce and halting thrusts into you. “Little pet, you’re tight like a…a…fuck! What’s the word?”

“Glove?” you suggested in a moan, grinding against him. Wanting more friction, you started rubbing your sensitive nub and was rewarded with a shuddering sense of bliss. With strong limbs, His Highness pulled you into his arms so he was standing with you wrapped around his upper half. “Yes.” Raising you up and down upon his cock was a smooth, simple action, but it had him wavering on unsteady legs. “A glove for my prick.”

You rested your head against his shoulder, panting as pleasure slowly built and heat flooded your abdomen. The new position had you gasping and you raked your nails down Loki’s arms and back. The action made him first laugh then hiss. He muttered something but you did not make it out.

“Hmm?”

“I said ‘claw me harder, damn it!’ Fucking bite me wench!” Though you were sure he meant for the commands to sound imperious, they came out in a higher pitch that was quite unlike him.

You giggled breathlessly and nipped at his neck. Angry red lines appeared in wake of your fingers along his spine. A slack grin formed on Loki’s face and widened as he slowed the pace of your coupling, drawing out the shared ecstasy. Writhing against your inebriated master a long moan escaped you. He tried to find better footing, but as he placed the combined weight of both your bodies upon one foot he lost his balance. The two you fell sideways and splashed beneath the water’s surface. You managed to keep your head dry, save the ends of your hair. Loki, however, came up after a moment completely soaked. The livid expression he wore had you petting his hair in comfort.

“Tonight is not going well, is it?” Tenderly, you kissed his cheek and lead him back to the edge of the bath. “Would this be easier?” you asked, bending over the ledge with your ass rubbing against his groin.

Loki shook his head like a dog, mounting you from behind. He said nothing but groaned from the back of his throat, giving the noise a growl-like quality. Soon he was riding you in relentless pace, cursing amongst his inaudible vocals of pleasure. The prince pounded into you for a short while, biting and grasping at the flesh before him. The two sets of moans and cries mingled together as you both climbed closer to release. In a broken plea, you begged him to grant you climax. His reply was a sharp tug at your hair and a ‘my doe wants screaming flight’? Whatever that was supposed to mean. You just went along with it and hopelessly agreed.

A rough pair of fingers pressed against your clit and started making frantic circles. With an abrupt gasp you jerked under his touch. The even level of arousal broke and it started to increase. Your panting transformed into choked sobs of desire as you reached ever nearer to orgasm. Loki’s thrusts grew more and more erratic and sometimes he’d hit that extra sensitive spot inside of you. Whenever he did you would clench around the thick shaft inside your quim. You were brought closer and closer until that patch of inner wall was brushed over once more. It shattered the dam your climax had been trapped behind.

Shouting, you trembled violently as your muscles contracted and pure bliss took over. You barely noticed that your pulsing womanhood had pushed Loki’s cock out, but the feel of his hot seed painting your ass, however, did. His own hoarse yell of release had come just after yours and lasted a bit longer. His semen came out in spurts and when he was finished he collapsed on top of you.

~~*~~

Later on, after you cleaned both yourself and the prince, you saw Loki to bed. He gracelessly pulled you down by his side and drifted off to sleep. Snuggling in, you closed your eyes and joined him.


	3. #3) Walking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has summoned you to the royal observatories to help him study a possible new discovery. When you arrive, however, the prince is not to be found. It is up to you to find him and discover why he's left his studies so suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I only own the Reader (meaning you...now BOW TO ME)...but yeah, Loki is not mine, nor is Asgard. 'dem is MARVEL works}
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get up...a few weeks...but it's here now and #4 is in the works!

~~*~~

 

Where was that mischievous sorcerer you were supposed to serve? Loki had told you that he would be in the observatory at the top most spire of the palace. Though he had said that, when you went to deliver some scrolls he hadn’t been there, unless he was lying in wait for you, ready to pin you against a wall and gather up your skirts. He had developed a habit of doing that recently and the more likely it was for someone to see the better. The last time his older brother, Thor, had discovered the two of you. When you tried to protest Loki had kissed you deeply and continued on, his sibling moving beside you to toy with your breasts. There was now the possibility of being fully shared with the larger man. You master promised, however, that if you did not wish to be loaned to the Thunderer then it would not happen. You were seriously considering it, though, and as long as it was your choice you wouldn’t mind the Trickster letting other men have you.

You found the young prince in a side chamber not too far from the observatory, one he often used as an unofficial study. He was leaning against the wall, his trousers unlaced and manhood in hand. His thick erection was flushed with blood and the first hints of semen were beading from its tip. Interested, you watched and studied the way he worked himself. It was always nice to pick up new tricks from things he did, but it had always been while he was with you. He gave a few firm strokes just under the rim of his member’s crown and groaned deeply. It was a sensitive spot that you already knew and when his mouth fell open your attention was easily diverted upwards to his face. Oh how you loved the expressions he made during intercourse. Not only did they help arouse you, but they gave you indication that your work was appreciated.

While you stood watching him one of the scrolls piled in your arms started to slip. Thankfully you managed to silently reposition yourself and stopped it from falling. That may not have given you away, but the startled squeak you gave as a loud crash sounded from the next room did.

Loki’s stare fixated on you, a wicked smirk playing on his face. Before you could take a step away from the entry way towards him the door to the adjoining room burst open and a pair of fledgling scholars stormed out. If they noticed they did not show it as they strode past, arguing heatedly. Once they were a few yards away you slipped into the room occupied by Loki and closed the door. His brows were furrowed in curiosity, a hand still lazily massaging his cock.

“Would be academics most likely trying to use equipment they are not familiar with,” you explained with a small shake of your head. There was a desk close by so you put the items you had been carrying on its surface.

“I wonder what they broke,” he mused in mock concern.

You smiled at the remark and sauntered over to him and ran a soft hand up his chest. “That can be worried about latter, right, master? For now there are more pressing matters.” You peered downwards to his heavy arousal then flicked your eyes back up. “You needed to only ask for my services, my lord, not use your own hands.”

“Perhaps I was too impatient to wait for you. The memories of last night are still fresh and I cannot banish them, try as I might.” This was all a low whisper as his mouth brushed yours. He let go of himself to reach around and cup your rear end. Kneading the plump tissue he nipped at your lips as well.

“Do not lie to me, sir, for I know you have not tried to forget at all.” “Have you?”

“How could I? My prince, it has felt odd to sit all morning.” Despite the complaint, you hoped he would take you the way he had again. Never would you have guessed that being filled through a different opening would have felt so good, very strange, but good.

Loki saw through your half-hearted air of annoyance. Satisfied with the answer he took hold of your wrist and placed your fingertips on the broad tip of his shaft. “Take care of my stiffness and perhaps I’ll make tomorrow easier for your pretty little ass.”

A sly grin spread across your face. “Another lie? Come now, you’ll ride me how you want anyway.”

“You’ll not aid your prince?”

“Of course I will. I happen to enjoy sucking you, whether or not you promise me something,” as you spoke your fingers closed around his member and began to stroke it.

From deep in his chest a rumbling hum rose out of Loki. His eyelids flickered shut when you eagerly fondled the fleshy sack between his legs. The reactions you received amused you and gave you a sense of power over the young man. His sensitive skin and nerves tensed and tightened, well-muscled legs fidgeted as their junction was stimulated. It had you laugh softly after a few minutes while your mouth worked at his throat. You glanced up at his face and caught him licking his lips. A habit pf his that fit in nicely with sexual interactions.

When he began rocking into your touch you lowered yourself to your knees. A soft kiss then a dip of your head and his hard cock was buried inside your mouth. The salty taste of his precum hit your taste buds. To let your master know you enjoyed his flavor you pulled away with a small pop and, with your eyes locked with his, tongued over the small slit in the head of his manhood.

You sucked and caressed Loki for a time, the strength of the actions increasing as you continued on. His long, elegant hands were tangled in your hair and he guided you rather roughly up and down his shaft.

“Open wide, girl, I want to feel the back of your throat,” he nearly growled, forcing himself deeper into your mouth than ever before. You gagged as his base pressed against your lips and scratched his thigh just hard enough to get his attention. After a second he pulled back and let you catch your breath.

You wiped some spittle away from your chin with the back of one hand, the other rubbing his hard length. “A little easier, my lord? I shall do my best to take you deep.” Looking up at his hungry gaze you nipped from his naval to the inside of his thigh. “I am still learning how to do it properly.”

Loki quirked a brow as his hands in your hair loosened and pulled them away. He crossed his forearms behind his back and waited impatiently for the return of your affections. When it came it was in slow, shallow dips that gradually started to take in more and more of his cock. You were able to consume a little more than half his member before your reflex protested again. It wasn’t as much as the Trickster would have liked, but you did your best. You were slow and deliberate, swallowing around the head of his manhood. All the while your hands massaged his sack and trace over his well-defined abdominal muscles. They flexed with each swell of his lungs, flesh expanding under your touch.

After a few minutes Loki pushed you back and pulled you to a stand. His chest was covered in a thin layer of sweat and you would have loved to taste it. There was no chance to act on that wish, however, as you were spun around and pressed front first against the stone wall. The prince hitched up your skirts and groped at your thin undergarments. All of this happened quite quickly and by the time your mind caught up with everything Loki had worked his way to your center.

He roughly inserted two fingers and pumped them rapidly, drawing a pitiful whimper from you. “You are not as wet as I had hoped. Do you not find sucking your master’s cock excitable?” His voice was soft and dangerous, a rouse you knew he used to arouse your own desires.

“It is, m’lord,” you mumbled, cheek flat against the surface before you. “Thought you desired m’mouth...tried not to get aroused.”

Loki chuckled and twisted his fingers wickedly, causing you to squirm. “Well, luckily my little pet enjoys any part of my anatomy that penetrates her.”

Ready to agree, your voice was lost as he began to scissor the digits inside of you, pressing against the sides of your channel. Instead, you hummed blissfully and reached your own hand down to your clit. The moment it was touched it sent a shock of pleasure through you and you gasped. Loki pressed harder within you and was rewarded with a long moan.

He withdrew a few moments later and stepped away, sitting on the nearest cushioned chair. “Ride.” With a sweeping gesture he indicated to his manhood, still flushed and gorged with blood.

All too eagerly you obeyed, darting to and climbing upon his lap. Taking the thick shaft in hand, you guided it inside, sinking down most of the length. Your mouth fell open slightly as the sensation of being filled so completely, hips wriggling to take him deeper. Long fingers gripped the arms of the chair as your own ghosted to his shoulders. With the use of your knees you started to bounce up and down, nearly letting the hard cock fall out before impaling yourself almost to the hilt again.

The prince allowed this for a few minutes before stopping you and turning you around. Your feet were now back on the ground, standing in a half crouch on either side of his thighs. He had slouched so he could thrust upwards easier. Now when you inserted his shaft it sunk right to the base. His hands guided you at a slow, hard pace, his hips rising to slap against your descending ass. You cried out as the force of the actions jarred your body, but it was out of pleasure, not pain. Gradually, Loki increased the tempo until the sounds of flesh meeting flesh came every second, filling the room. The pressure his girth was putting on your inner walls had you shouting out in bliss as he hit all the right places. The quiet gasps and groans Loki made grew louder as well as he neared release.

“Look at you, so full of my cock,” he grunted, staring at the sight of his member pumping in and out of your wet sheath. “You love being fucked like this, don’t you?”

“Ah!” Your body leaned forwards on its own accord and you had to brace yourself on his knees. This allowed your master to hit your insides just right. “Yes,” you nearly shrieked, head thrown back. “Just like that! Just like that!”

You rode your prince with reckless abandon until everything within you tensed and a scream tore from your throat. There was a brief cry from behind you as Loki’s cock was milked free of sperm due to the intensity of both your orgasms. You were helpless as you jerked and shuddered, squeezing every drop of seed from your partner. As the waves of pleasure faded you took to grinding against him weakly, unaware of anything but the sensations pulsing through your body. Drained dry, Loki pulled your back against his chest, arms encasing you. Both pairs of hips moved together, slowing until they stopped in full.

Strong hands cupped your breasts and a hot mouth nipped at an earlobe. “Hmm…you truly do like being fucked in such a way. Your screams are proof enough.”

“Your prick is so big,” you sighed, stroking your folds and the cock still buried within you. “Makes me stretch so deliciously and I love it.”

“What about one that is even thicker? Would you love one such as that?” Loki’s whisper was sly and suggestive, tongue tracing the curve of your ear. “I know a man that would stretch you even more, leave you well plowed, and have you dripping for more.”

Reaching around behind you, your fingers twined into the sorcerer’s midnight hair. “I have considered the Thunderer and…perhaps it would be fun to try.”

“I shall send him word. Expect him tomorrow evening just after supper. It is his favorite time to mount his women.” He pinched your nipples and kneaded the mounds they tipped. It caused you to inhale sharply which only lured him in to doing it again. “For now, though, ‘tis my manhood which penetrates you, and it shall do so again before my brother replaces it with his own.”

 


	4. #4) Between Two Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has decided to share you with someone very close to him and may very well join the both of you in bed.
> 
> {Disclaimer: I own nothing}
> 
> {Note: anal sex ahead, don't like it, don't read. I am not an expert but this I do know: use condoms as 1) it can be gross 2) do not go from anus to vagina/mouth as diseases can be transmitted this way, even if its the same person's A and V. It is also not for everyone and should be discussed between partners. I HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED ANY SIMILAR EVENTS TO THIS CHAPTER AND SO I'VE MADE IT SEEM MORE ENJOYABLE THAN IT PROBABLY WOULD BE, ESPECIALLY FOR SOMEONE'S FIRST TIME.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Again, to warn, anal sex is about to take place and I know that it is not an accurate representation. DO NOT BASE YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS ON IT BECAUSE OF THIS SMUT PIECE!!}
> 
> {thank you all who were waiting for bearing with me. Life has been a bit dramatic and stressful the past month or so}

Not long ago you never would have thought you’d ever be in a situation where you would be bound by wrists, knees, and ankles. Yet there you were, lying on Loki’s bed with your hands tied behind your back as you awaited the two princes of Asgard. They were still at dinner, socializing with their friends and courtiers. Loki had sent another servant to prepare you when he and his sibling had begun thinking of retiring for the night. She had escorted you from your own food and to the Trickster’s chambers. Undressing yourself, you had wondered why she was rummaging through a set of drawers. The answer was given when the servant retrieved a few crimson sashes and proceeded to bind your limbs. She wished you luck, gave you a knowing wink, and left you on the bed.

As you waited nervous flutters in your stomach came and went in waves. You had learned how to please your master himself, but other men were still unknown to you. Would his sibling be enough like him to enjoy what you could do? Could you sate both of their desires? Your hands were useless and could not be freed unless the prince’s did it themselves.

The door to the chamber opened and you tensed, still not sure what to do. Pulling at your bonds you tried to at least free something. Out of the corner of your vision you saw just a single figure cross the threshold of the room. Taller, broader, and with an air of great confidence, Loki’s elder brother approached the bed. Despite his size and strength, Thor gently rolled you onto your back so you both could see the other clearly. His lightly bearded face was already beginning to show signs of lust as he took in the naked form before him.

“I see now why my brother was so intent on keeping you to himself,” Thor commented with a smile. While he spoke a large hand reached out and softly cupped the breast closest to him.

Able to only murmur a quiet ‘thank you,’ your stomach flipped as the prince’s thumb rubbed circles around your nipple. Slowly, arousal began to pool between your legs, but you could do nothing except lay there for his enjoyment. A second set of fingers ghosted over your hip bones, down your thighs, and to the sash around your knees. He easily hooked a few fingers under the fabric and lifted your legs so they were vertical. Thor peeked behind them and smiled. Letting go, he rubbed your exposed folds as you kept your limbs from falling down. The blond man’s grin widened as he slipped a digit between the lips of your womanhood.

“You are just as tight as Loki claims,” he praised, pressing his fingertip inside of you. His eyes focused upon your lower lip which you now had between your teeth. The heir withdrew his touch after a few moments. “Loki also promises that you will mold around my girth with ease.”

“I was told the same thing, sir,” you whispered, arching your back to take pressure off of your tied wrists. The action pushed your chest up and it caught Thor’s attention. “My master says your width is greater than his and that you will stretch me wide. Is the Silvertongue speaking truth?”

“That my manhood is larger than his? Aye, ‘tis broader and will fill you nicely, though his is a bit longer.” Thor unbuckled his belt and removed it from his waist. “From how tight you felt just around a single finger I can tell you will be worth the struggle.”

“Sir,” you asked, confused by his words, “what do you mean ‘struggle?’ I thought I was willingly given to you.”

“Not at first. It was an erotic dream which changed his mind where we shared you between us. It will become real after I’ve had you to myself for a while.” The Thunderer smiled and you looked away as the realization of being teamed up on set in. It was only to be expected, you were, after all, in Loki’s rooms with his brother…why would he not join?

“Come untie me, my lord, and I shall treat you kindly.” The offer was nearly a purr as you tried to mask your growing nervousness.

Thor removed his boots and in one swift motion his tunic was gone as well. “Not this time,” he replied, dropping his shirt to the floor. The sight of his well defined torso had more molten heat gathering between your legs. He caught you staring and winked. “Brother said you enjoy being helpless and at his mercy. Why not double that excitement for you?” His large hands pushed his pants off his waist and freed his cock for your view. Not yet fully aroused, he was already what you thought to be an impressive size.

The blond prince climbed onto the bed and knelt over you. Biting your lip, you tried to hide a small, needy moan. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and tugged you up to the head of the bed where you were propped upon some pillows. He stooped down to kiss you deeply for a moment before positioning his loins before your lips. Taking himself in hand the tip was rubbed along your lips and you opened wide and granted easy entry. Greedily, you sucked at him, your tongue running along his shaft. Thor grasped the frame of Loki’s bed and rocked his hips in time with the bobs of your head.

Neither of you noticed the Trickster slipping into the chamber. He was silent and easy to miss on any given day. He found a place along the wall and sat down, his view perfect for watching his brother play.

Groaning around the hot pillar of flesh, you sent enough vibrations through the Golden Prince to elicit a low rumble. “Loki has taught you well,” he praised.

With your gaze fixated on his face, you slowly took in most of the man’s member. You stopped when it grazed the back of your throat and kept it there until you began to gag. Pulling your head back, your circled your tongue around the girth as it retreated from your mouth. In appreciation, Thor stroked your hair and watched with half-lidded eyes. As his cock left your lips, spittle hung between you and the Asgardian heir. After a few breaths you kissed down the prince’s length, which he took in hand, and licked the heavy sac at its base.

You continued to work on him for a time until he reached back with one arm and probed at the closed junction of your legs. A large finger managed to slip down between your thighs. Reaching your slick folds, he rubbed them gently as you returned to sliding his manhood to the back of your throat. After a few moments Thor decided that this method was not having the desired effect and shifted away from your face.

You were able to catch your breath again and squeaked in surprise when he suddenly pulled you back down towards the middle of the bed. He smiled down at you then bent his head to your breasts. Kneading and suckling them, his scruffy face bristled against your soft skin. Loki looked on from the shadows, caring for his own hardness through the leather of his trousers.

The elder brother flipped you onto your stomach and raised your lower half to your bound knees. You glanced over your shoulder to see the large man position himself for entry. Excitement grew in your stomach and you could feel your channel’s muscles tense in anticipation. The broad head pressed inside and suddenly you were being deeply pounded by the Thunderer. A cry tore from you and you gasped as his width stretched you enough to be slightly, but deliciously uncomfortable.

His hips rammed against your ass, the sound of flesh meeting flesh loud and clear. There was not enough strength behind his thrusts to cause you pain and soon you were accustomed to his size. Already you were panting and moaning, your back arching as he drove into your body. Thor moved faster and you found yourself moving forward and back as much as you could, increasing the power behind the joining of your loins. The noises you were making became muffled as you bit down on the bedding beneath you, a small scream leaving your throat. He was as far inside as he could get and hit the most sensitive patches of skin within your quim.

It felt like your mind was slipping away and all that mattered was shaft sheathed in your core. You asked for more, your voice more of a whine than anything else. He gave it, fast and hard, until you inhaled sharply and began to shake. With a short cry his cock was flooded with the evidence of your release and it acted as a type of plug. When he withdrew from your entrance it was free to drip and run down your thighs.

Thor gave you a minute to recover, his lips kissing your lower back. After your body had calmed he pushed you all the way down and turned you onto your side, legs curled nearly to your chest. One hand cupped your face while the other guided himself back into you and he started again. It was slower this time, but had you rocking and the wooden bedframe creaking. Your mouth fell open and all you could do was to stare up at him as he took you. He, on the other hand, swooped down and kissed you, stilling his thrusts for a moment then slamming home again. The prince did this over and over as he explored your teeth, tongue, and anywhere else he could reach. A whimper escaped you each and every time.

Your master had grown tired of simply watching and he stood up. Before he revealed himself he removed his trousers and boots, stripping himself bare. You were too caught up in the ecstasy his brother was giving to notice as he neared the bed. It was only when Thor looked up and grinned at him that your attention was drawn. Your breath became trapped in your chest when you realized that he was going to join in your already intense coupling with the older prince.

“Enjoying my brother’s cock?” he asked wickedly, gripping your chin so you looked only at him. “I know you have, I’ve been here nearly since the start.”

Thor, who had been slowly thrusting since he saw his sibling, chuckled. “Of course you have. Ah, Loki, this servant of yours is as tight and drips as much as you’ve said. I must have her again in the future.”

Your already flushed face grew redder but before you could speak you were parting your lips as the Trickster kneeled over you and fed you his member. Like a good servant you began to suck and run your tongue over the shaft’s head, allowing the princes to speak.

“Take her as you will unless she is on an errand for me. Tell Fandral and Hogun the same. I am sure they will find her quim addicting as well.” Loki bent over as he spoke and started to nip at one of your breasts.

“We shall all have to bed her at once someday. I can already hear the noises she will make.”

Your master smiled in agreement and that was the end of the conversation. Loki busied himself with your nipples and Thor returned to his previous pace. Whimpers rose from you again, this time muffled by a second cock. Not too long after your mouth was freed and the sorcerer was removing the bonds around your legs. Once that was done the blond man rolled the both of you over so you lay on his chest, still impaled by his length. You parted your legs and tucked them in at the knee as he bucked into you a few times before stopping. About to whine at the loss of friction, the sound was cut off when you felt something probe at your rear entrance.

Loki’s cock pushed its way in and you cried out. It did not hurt, but with Thor just below it in your womanhood the fit was tighter than it had ever been. Your legs trembled as he inserted himself farther and breath was caught in your lungs. Only when the brothers began to move did you exhale in a loud gasp.

A long moan escaped you as you were stimulated in ways you had never thought possible. It felt like there was an instant backlog of pressure and your body was uncomfortable with Loki’s intrusion. Despite that feeling, the pleasure from Thor was just as strong as ever and after a few moments your overall enjoyment began to increase. The odd sensation the Liesmith brought to the experience strangely added to the ecstasy. Being touched by two men, two attractive princes, and being tied and at their mercy at the same time psychologically played a part in the growth of your arousal.

The men were sounding their satisfaction in their own ways. Loki was quieter with heavier, yet even breaths. Thor grunted more often and let his breathing change and grow ragged. They both, however, would tell you praises. How good you felt around their cocks. How your whimpers made them want to hear more. The elder described to you how wet you’ve made his cock and the younger how prettily your back arched.

You climaxed twice more before they were finished, once in the first position then again with the two of them kneeling with you between them. The whole of your body shook and the evidence of your bliss dripped down the Thunderer’s manhood.

The golden prince orgasmed within you, his hot semen coating your insides. He finished with a heavy groan and moved away from you, allowing his brother to grab the underside of your thighs and bounce you up and down his cock. It was a steady pace, but he forced himself deeper than he had gone before. His hilt hit your entrance each time you were lowered. When he was ready to spill his seed, Loki dumped you onto the bed and painted your lower back with his pleasure.

You were panting, used and spent, laying between the two siblings. Thor’s large hands ran through your hair as Loki’s nimble fingers removed the scarf binding your wrists. He slowly moved your arm to your sides so your shoulders didn’t lock up.

“I will find a cloth to clean the poor girl with. She looks as if she is about to fall asleep.” Thor left the bed and all you could hear was the padded sound of his feet.  
Loki kissed your neck and whispered into your ear. “Well done, my pet. Rest for now and my brother and I will care for you. It is not easy to do what you have done at first, but you handled it all very well. I shall reward you properly on the morrow.”

A smile appeared on your face and you carefully reached up to play with his dark hair. “You’ll use your Silvertongue?”

“If you wish, but for now think of other ways I can grant you payment.”

You nodded and closed your eyes, enjoying how Loki’s hands began to massage your sore shoulders.


	5. #5) Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're tired and ready for bed, but someone is feeling a bit lustful and pulls you into a dark corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada}
> 
> {Just a quick little chapter for a quick little hook up in the dark. Hope it doesn't suck too bad. Next one will be longer.}
> 
> {Only warning, Reader is a bit reluctant/tired but not unwilling}

It was nearly halfway through the night and your feet were aching. The day had been busier than usual and your work, most of which required standing and moving throughout the palace, had continued well past the usual time you retired to bed. Such days were rare occurrences for you now, though, as your service was usually centered around Loki. If it had not been for the foreign dignitaries from Vanihiem and Alfhiem you would have mostly likely been tucked against your prince’s side at the moment. Alas, with important guests from other realms it was only expected for the palace to become hectic for the servants.

At last you were closing in on the servants’ quarters, your chamber one of the nicest of the hundreds that were there. You felt so close. You smiled at the thought of your bed and failed to identify the man headed your way. It wasn’t until he had an arm around you, a hand on your mouth, that your fantasy of sleep was broken. Trying to scream, your feet kicked at your captor as he moved the both of you into a dark alcove. Whoever this was they clearly did not understand that Loki would be furious by their actions. He would have their hands and prick cut from their body!

“Be still,” a soft, accented voice whispered. It was Hogun the Grim, you recognized him instantly. 

For a moment there was relief, but then he pushed you against the wall and started to work your skirts up around your waist. The Vanir had picked a horrible time to take advantage of Loki’s permission to have his way with you. All you wanted was to sleep, not take the time to pleasure a man properly!

“My lord,” you murmured, glancing over your shoulder. “I have had hardly a breath all day, perhaps another time would find me more able to address your desires.”

He unlaced his trousers and you heard them drop to his ankles. “You do not do anything.”

Hopefully that was true, but this position with you between Hogun and the wall offered little room to move anyway. What you did do was widen your stance so it was easier for him to guide himself into your core. Silently you thanked the Norns that he was not large like his two princely friends and was able to slip inside of you without too much discomfort from lack of preparation.

Gripping your hips, he began to have his way with you. The pace was a moderate one but there was not enough force behind his movements to make much noise. At first there was only a slight unwelcome feeling at having his manhood within you, but it did not last long. Your walls accepted him in but a few short moments and warmth began to travel through your loins. As you became slick with your budding arousal the Vanir deepened his thrusts so you took in his entire length.

It soon became apparent that Hogun was a quiet man even during sex. The only sounds he made were his breathing and low sighs. He did, however, kiss at the junction of your neck and shoulder which made you smile slightly. A strong hand slid under your skirts and down your front to the soft mound between your thighs. Your steady, nearly level breaths hitched when he stroked your clitoris and you rested your forehead against the hard wall.

Wanting to enjoy yourself, but also wanting this to end quickly, you focused entirely on the thrums of pleasure his fingers brought you. Your eyes closed and lips parted and you felt a small climax start to build. Hogun read the changes and rubbed just a little faster and harder, following with a similar change with his hips. In a few moments you gasped and felt your womb spasm slightly and a small wave of ecstasy shot through you. The man behind you stilled his thrusts, letting out a quiet moan, and released inside of you.

Your two bodies stayed joined as he kissed up your neck. The warrior removed himself from you and backed away to straighten his clothing, your dress falling back into place around your legs. He left silently but you remained for a short while longer, waiting to see if his seed would drip down your thighs. Only a little escaped and you easily cleaned it off by removing the sash around your waist and quickly dabbing at it.

With that taken care of, you were going to bed even if Loki himself decided to show. One unexpected round of intercourse tonight was enough for you even though Hogun had been easy on you and had ensured you enjoyed it as well.

You yawned and set off to the servants’ quarters again, not caring if someone, despite this late hour, had seen you and the Vanir in the dark.


	6. *randomly reappears*

So...yeah, hello. How long has it been?

I've noticed more people giving me kudos lately since filming has started on Ragnarok (since it came out that Tom is dating T. Swift actually). It got me thinking about maybe adding a new chapter or two. I'm not promising anything, as I'm working full time now (I was unemployed before) but it may happen. I think I know what to write, but I'm open to suggestions if anyone has any. I don't have much motivation, but its a little spark that may turn into something.

In case anyone cares as to why I've been gone for so long, here's the gist of it.

From 2012-2015 I was on a depression medication for, well, depression. I wasn't improving so I thought about going off of it since I've been trying different meds since 2009 and couldn't remember my 'base line' anymore. What convinced me to do so was, out of the blue, a friend who had suffered a HUGE mental breakdown in high school contacted me and apologized (which she really didn't have to do because nothing was her fault) for being a bad friend. I asked her what meds she was on hoping for something to try and she said she wasn't on anything and that she's never been better. So, I too went off of my medication in hopes that it would be a good result. It was the BEST THING I HAVE EVER DONE FOR MYSELF. On the medication I was either emotionally numb or unable to function because I couldn't cope with anything, no matter how small. Tired, in tears, having panic attacks over nothing. With out the medicine I started having good days. I saw my brother get married and felt happiness for him and actually danced at the reception instead of sitting in a corner, too anxious due to the number of guests to do anything. I went from shutting down while trying to fill out a job application to finishing one, going to the interview, and getting hired within a week (I'm still there now a year later, working 40 hours a week when a year ago I couldn't even vacuum my bedroom). I'm still not 100% better, and I never will be, but I'm functional and can enjoy things again.

Medication can help so many people, but there are those of us it can hurt.

Anyway, so that's why I fell off the face of the earth (to those of you who have followed this story and are, for some reason, still here).


End file.
